1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to liquid-level float switches, specifically to a float switch and mounting system assembly of sturdy construction that is primarily contemplated for use in condensate collection applications, but which is also useful in a variety of other applications. The most preferred embodiment of the present invention comprises an adjustable float switch body with the amount of its vertical movement relative to a concentrically positioned shaft being adjustably defined by an upper lock-nut and a disk-shaped bottom stop that are both connected to the shaft, with the float switch body also having a large surface area for enhanced buoyancy and improved responsiveness during operation; a shroud or housing configured and positioned to protect float switch body movement from interference due to airborne debris, with the housing/shroud being closely positioned around the float switch body and having an open bottom end, the housing/shroud also having a threaded central aperture through its top surface configured for aligning the upper end of the shaft as it guides the vertical displacement of the float switch body, and the shroud/housing further having a minimum of small air vent openings in its top surface that are configured and dimensioned to prevent float switch body malfunction as a result of an airlock created by fluid entering the housing through its open bottom end; a substantially U-shaped mounting bracket with one of its arms depending laterally from one side of the housing, the mounting bracket having an upwardly directed slot configured for being positioned over the upper edge of a vertically-extending support surface, with the other arm of the U-shaped bracket having several horizontally-extending threaded bores therethrough each being configured for the insertion of one thumbscrew used for tightening the bracket against a support surface positioned within its slot, and further having a plurality of crushable friction points within the top portion of the slot that are configured to conform to uneven surfaces and further stabilize the installed bracket to prevent changes in its orientation that could diminish float switch body function; and a higher voltage and longer lead wires than are commonly used with other pan-mounted float switches for connection to a fluid generation source to interrupt its operation, for increased versatility in adaptating the present invention to new applications.
2. Description of the Related Art
When air conditioning condensate and other condensates are collected, there is often a risk of overflow or back-up into the system producing it. As a result, liquid-level float switches have been employed with collection pans to shut-off the source of condensate flow when the amount of fluid collected exceeds a predetermined depth. However, currently known float switches are deficient in many ways and thereby subject to malfunction, less responsive operation, more costly installation, and/or unstable installation. First, the collection pans used for condensate collection do not always have a sturdy construction. Therefore, when the upstanding pan wall to which a float switch is attached bends as a result of the switch mounting, the float switch tends to lean in over time and when it does it is no longer mounted in a level orientation, making it less responsive. Further, depending upon the location of the collection pan, a float switch mounted thereto may be at risk for malfunction as a result of airborne debris, such as but not limited to the insulation fibers often encountered in attics where air conditioning system condensing units are located. Also, prior art liquid-level float switches tend to have float switch bodies that wobble relative to the shaft with which they are associated, a condition that can lead to less responsive operation or malfunction. Typically, also, the installation of prior art float switches requires the drilling of at least one hole, which increases installation cost. In addition, some float switches are at risk for premature malfunction as a result of being made from materials that are not completely corrosion-resistant. In contrast, the present invention is made from plastic that is impervious to corrosion. Its float switch body is wider than those of known prior art float switches for greater water displacement, and it contains a shroud/housing that protects its float switch body from malfunction due to airborne debris. In addition, it has three thumbscrews to facilitate and expedite mounting bracket installation, with no drilling required, it has longer lead wires than are typically provided with other liquid-level float switches, and its voltage is higher than that of other liquid-level float switches for use in a wider variety of applications.